jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World: Die Hard Prologue
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 1 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 2 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 3 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 4 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 5 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 6 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 7 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 8 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 9 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 10 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 11 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 12 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 13 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 14 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 15 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 16 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 17 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 18 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 19 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 20|image = Official Artwork= |-| Alternate Artwork= |main = *''Jurassic World: Die Hard'' *''Jurassic World: Die Hard/Chapters}}This is the prologue chapter of ''Jurassic World: Die Hard. Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter Prologue 'San Diego – May 25th, 1997' At Downtown San Diego, former Army Special Forces soldier Sean Nolan and his wife, Emily, were heading to their car from a restaurant. Emily was 7 months pregnant with their first child. "I'm glad you took me to the right place, Sean." Emily said. "The food was great, like I told you, baby." Nolan said to his wife as he stroked her long brunette hair. "Thanks for bringing me there, honey." Emily said to her husband as he put her left hand on his right shoulder. "Glad you enjoy it, Emily." Nolan said to her as they kissed passionately in the lips for a few moments. "Well, we should head home. I will need to seat on my recliner so my back could rest." Emily said as she was feeling slight contractions and needed to rest at home. Nolan looks at his beautiful, pregnant wife longingly. Then he said to her, "We should get going." Nolan and Emily head to their Ford Taurus car. Emily said to Nolan, "We should work on giving our daughter's name, Sean." "Yes, we should do that, sweetheart. We'll talk about it when we get home." Nolan said to Emily as they reached their car. "Maybe we will tomorrow." Emily said as Nolan opened the passenger side door. "That would be a good idea, actually." Nolan replied as Emily was entering the car. As Nolan got his pregnant wife in the car, the ground then trembled. Nolan felt it and stood still. Emily felt the tremor as well as she seat on the passenger seat. "What is that? It's that a earthquake?" Emily asked with concern. Nolan listened to the tremor. Then he said to her, "No...it's something on the surface. It's some kind of impact tremor and something very powerful." Nolan gave his car keys to Emily. "Start the car and stay here. I'm gonna find out." Nolan said to Emily as he quickly got out of the car. As his wife started the car, Nolan rushed into the nearby intersection. He saw cars driving away erratically and hitting each other. Then he heard loud screams. He spotted people running away in a panic. When he peaked in from the corner of the building, he sees something that shocked him. A large, tall animal. A predator. Then Nolan heard the sound of a loud roar. To his ultimate surprise and shock, he recognized the creature. A dinosaur? A Tyrannosaurs Rex? How the hell is that possible? They were supposed to be extinct. Nolan thought in shock. As he looked at the T-Rex for a few moments, rampaging the streets, Nolan realized that he had to get his wife out of there. He quickly spirits towards the car. "What's wrong? What is that?" Emily asked as she saw her husband quickly got into their car. "We got to go now!" Nolan stated in a desperate tone without explaining to a reason to his wife as he quickly got to their car. Putting the gear in reverse, he moved out of the parking spot fast. Emily sees people frantically running at their street and she asked worriedly, "What's going on here?" Nolan looks at the rear view mirror and sees the T-Rex. "That!" Nolan said to his wife while pointing to the T-Rex behind their car. Emily turned her head to the back of the car again and saw the tall carnivore. "Oh my god!" Emily said in total shock as she saw the T-Rex at the intersection and turned towards them. "Sean, it's coming towards us!" Nolan then put the gear in drive and accelerated out of it. But the T-Rex followed it and let out a thunderous roar. "Come on!" Emily yelled out in desperation after hearing the loud roar. Nolan drove to try to get away from the T-Rex, but he finds out that the panicking crowd was blocking them. The T-Rex was coming in to the car and Nolan sees that it's about to get trampled. "Get down!" yelled Nolan as he got his wife down to the side of the car. The T-Rex stomped on the car on the passenger side where Emily was on. The strong, heavy foot crushed the car with it's enormous weight. Then the T-Rex got off Nolan's car. The stomped car was badly crushed and damaged on it's passenger side. The top of the driver's side was also crushed in. The T-Rex went out of sight, but his trembling footsteps can be felt. Nolan came around and sees his left leg is pinned by the crushed steering wheel. His forehead was bleeding from a gash. He looked around and sees the T-Rex was not near. "Emily." Nolan called out to her name, but didn't get a reply. He turned to where Emily is. What he saw horrified him. His wife was impaled in the neck by the sharp object from the roof of the car when the T-Rex trampled the vehicle. "Emily! EMILY!" yelled Nolan. But Emily was unresponsive. Nolan checked her pulse on both her neck & wrist and didn't find any. Nolan came out a terrifying realization. His beloved wife Emily is dead. "Oh, god...no..." Nolan said while he began to sob. "Emily, Emily! Oh, no, no. Oh, Jesus Christ!" Nolan cradled Emily's head. Then he broke down in tears and weep over losing the love of his life. 'May 26th, 1997' Nolan was in the ICU, being treated for his injuries. His left leg is in a brace after he underwent surgery to repair his broken leg. He also had bandages around his forehead. He was in the hospital gown and was resting on the hospital bed. Nolan had been thinking about Emily and their unborn daughter. He felt so sad over losing his wife and unborn child. He was also wanted answers on why there was a dinosaur in San Diego. Nolan then reached for the remote on his right hand, put it on his left hand and turned on the TV to check out the news. The newsman Bernard Shaw said on the news while the deck of a cargo ship is seen lived on the camera. "There's the first-rate shot of the ship's deck and cargo hold that for the moment, contains the animal itself, presumably with the infant alongside. By our calculations, they should be nearing the halfway point to this trip. Jim, can you still hear me there?" Jim Sovin, the new captain of the S.S. Venture, said on air, "Yes, I can, Bernard. We're in fact halfway to the island. It is 206 nautical miles from our present location. The ship is moving about 20 knots, which will put it in at about 11:30 AM, Eastern Time. One of the Navy's primary concern has been safety. If we take a look at the ever-growing around the ship, they're taking no chances of a repeat of the San Diego incident." Nolan looks at the screen with glare as he wanted to know more about the dinosaurs that came into San Diego. Then Bernard Shaw said on the news, "Okay, we going to take a moment to run the tape of our interview earlier today with John Hammond. He's the former head of InGen Bioengineering, the man who now spearheading this movement. Nolan sees the camera screen switched to John Hammond, the man in the white beard wearing a black suit who didn't look like he was in good shape. "It is absolutely imperative that we work with the Costa Rican Department of Biological Preserves to establish a set of rules for the preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside and trust in nature, life will find a way." Hammond said in the interview. After seeing Hammond's interview, Nolan realized that InGen knew about the dinosaurs existence before the incident. That rose his suspicions more as he continued to watch the news. The news shift to Bernard Shaw as he said,"Shortly after the interview with Hammond, we discovered that Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician and chaos theory specialist, previously revealed about the similar incident to Isla Nublar which is 80 miles away from Isla Sorna four years ago, but was discredited by InGen's then CEO Peter Ludlow, who was killed in the ship's cargo hold by both the animal and it's infant, who mauled Ludlow to death. Though unconfirmed by InGen, it is now believed that Ludlow actually covered-up the incident in Isla Nublar four years ago and publicly humiliated Ian Malcolm by committing perjury to the press. We have no recent comments from Dr. Malcolm, but he previously mentioned that InGen cloned dinosaurs from the DNA cells found in a bug inside an amber and made Isla Nublar into a now failed theme park called Jurassic Park, but it went severely haywire and the cloned dinosaurs ran amok on the island, killing some people there." After watching the news of InGen were responsible for cloning the dinosaurs and a similar incident in Isla Nublar was covered up by that company, the anger inside him boiled. He was angry that InGen cloned those dinosaurs and that there was an incident in Isla Nublar before the San Diego incident, which was kept secret. Nolan felt that because of InGen, the T-Rex killed his wife. He reached for the phone with his left hand and grabbed the phone. Then he lifted the headset and dialed the number. Nolan puts the phone in his left ear and puts the TV on mute as the dial tone on the phone rang. "Hello." said the voice on the phone. After a moment, Nolan finally said, "Mike, it's Sean." At the bar, Mike Torres, former Special Forces soldier and Nolan's friend, was in the bar, carrying his cellular telephone. He was at the bar table as he was watching the news. "Sean, buddy. Hey, have you been watching the news?" "Yes, I have been." Nolan said seriously. Then he asked quietly, but sternly, "You know about what happened?" "Man, I'm so sorry about your wife. This shit can't happen again." Torres said, trying to offer his condolences and views about the incident. Nolan felt in the agreement to what Torres told him, "No, it can't. Listen, Mike. I need your help." "Hey, anything. Whatcha need?" Torres asked. He knew Nolan would call him if he needed any favors. Nolan than stick to the reason why he called as he said, "I'm planning to sue InGen for millions of dollars. Once I get the settlement money, we're going to form an anti-dinosaur group to prevent something like this from happening again." After hearing what Nolan said, Torres was silent at the moment. Then he said to his friend, "Sounds like a good plan, Sean. Once your wife's funeral is over, we'll get started. And again...I'm sorry." Nolan was somewhat pleased that Torres is willing to help him out. Then he said to Torres, "Thank you, Mike. We'll talk more after Emily's funeral." "Sure, man." Torres said to him. "Alright, bye." Nolan said to Torres as he slowly put the hospital phone on the hook. As he went back to the news, the newsman revealed the names of the victims killed in the incident. Emily's name and picture came up. I will avenge you, Emily. Your death will not go unpunished. Know that I will not allow any more incidents like this happened again. I will get those responsible for bringing these things to life and I will make them pay. Nolan thought as he watched the image of his beautiful late wife on the screen. He was determined to make InGen and anyone else involve pay their dues for his wife's death and he was setting a plan in motion. Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard chapters